


Not as Drunk as You Think I Am

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Drunkeness, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to the question is <i>yes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Drunk as You Think I Am

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr!

Mick looks up from his book and groans under his breath. “Gotta be fucking kiddin’ me,” he breathes before approaching his husband. “Lenny,” he says only to be ignored in response. “Lenny,” he says again, louder and more insistent. Another few seconds of no answer pass and just as Mick opens his mouth to shout, Leonard turns and faces him.

“Mick!” Leonard exclaims in poorly-schooled delight. He throws his hands up in the air a bit and grins a blinding white smile at Mick.. “Mickie,” he murmurs–slurs, more like it–and claps his hands to either side of Mick’s face. He presses his hands into the skin there, pulls at the excess skin of Mick’s cheeks, pinches his dimples just hard enough to hurt. “Mick Rory.”

Mick endures the onslaught of Leonard’s fumbling and greedy hands and has to fight back a grin. “Lenny, are you drunk?”

“Why Mick, what _ever_  gave you that idea?” Leonard asks as he stumbles closer. His lips nearly brush Mick’s but he tumbles to the side and lets his mouth brush along his husband’s jaw instead. He takes another step forward, evidently trying to press his body tight and hot against Mick’s–but instead sends them tumbling from the force of his movement down to the floor.

Mick hits the floor first, his arms raising to curl protectively around Len’s form and taking all of Len’s weight as they crash. The back of his head throbs from cracking against the hardwood flooring. “Len…”

Leonard looks at him with wide, icy blue eyes and a perfect ‘o’ shaped mouth. “I meant to do that,” he whispers. 

Mick sighs, closes his eyes, counts to ten. “Sure ya did, Lenny, sure.”

Leonard looks pleased that Mick isn’t going to argue and rewards him with a kiss. “Missed you,” he mumbles as he keeps peppering kisses to MIck’s chapped lips. 

Mick relaxes under the touch. “Missed y’too, doll.”

Leonard hums happily and tucks his face in the crook of Mick’s neck and shoulder. He mouths at the skin there, nipping at it in a split second of pain before lavishing the spot with his tongue to soothe. Leonard’s grin burns against Mick’s already flushed hot skin. 

The ministrations continue, leisurely and torturous as Mick’s cock thickens and fills in his pants. He grips Len by the waist and rolls his hips up once. His efforts get him a hitched gasp, but his second thrust doesn’t get him anything at all. Trailing his hand down the knobs of Leonard’s spine doesn’t elicit a response, either, nor does teasing the waistline of his husband’s pants.

Mick settles for a moment, and that’s when he realizes…

Leonard is _asleep_.

He holds back a disappointed groan; he should’ve seen it coming, given that Len can’t hold his liquor that well and always ends up passing out when things are getting good. Mick knows his husband is gonna be dead to the world for at least another eight hours or so. He sits up carefully, arms still locked around Len’s form, and hauls them both up.

Once standing, he easily maneuvers Leonard into his arms in a bridal carry, and makes for their bedroom. He strips Len down to his boxers and wrestles a soft t-shirt over his torso before setting Len on the bed. 

“Y’er lucky love you, Lenny,” he grumbles as he tucks his husband in for the night. 


End file.
